The various aspects and embodiments described herein relate to a plurality of folding cartons wherein an image is printed on an exterior side and the plurality of folding cartons may be mounted on a wall in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
Various types of pictures can be hung on a wall. Moreover, collages or multiple frames can be hung next to each other. However, this requires painstaking attention to detail to level all of the pictures to each other so that the pictures do not appear crooked.
There is a need in the art for an improved system for mounting a plurality of pictures on a wall.